En toute camaraderie
by Mijoqui
Summary: Il y a de tout pour former une classe, alors pour trois classes... Et quand on réunit ses étudiants, aux personnalités sans pareilles ? Cela donne des situations hilarantes ! Recueil de saynète.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour ! Voici 10 saynètes sur nos étudiants préférés ! :) Pour les classes, les élèves n'en ont pas une définitive, cela dépendra des saynètes, et pour la plupart la classe n'a aucune importance. Pareil pour Byleth, il n'est pas affilié toujours à la même maison, même si pour ce chapitre, il est le plus souvent dans les Lions de Saphirs. Et pour son sexe, il n'a aucune importance, même si je mets les adjectifs le concernant au masculin. Concernant les spoils, aucun concernant l'histoire du jeu, je reprends juste quelques éléments des conversations de soutien et la personnalité des personnages. Les saynètes se situent dans la première partie du jeu, même si elles pourraient tout aussi bien se situer dans la deuxième partie.**

**Certaines de ces saynètes sont des satires ou du vécu, de ma (jeune) vie d'étudiant. Faut bien que mes expériences me servent ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Nouveau sort**

Lysithea : Il faisait si noir...

Linhardt : Et alors ? C'était idéal pour faire une sieste. Dommage que cela ait été si court...

Lysithea : Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconscient ? Dormir sur un champ de bataille ?!

Ashe : A-alors qu'il y avait des fantômes...Ils venaient me murmurer à l'oreille...

Lysithea : Ne racontez pas de telles sottises ! C'était sûrement un-...

Linhardt : Un fantôme.

Mercedes : Bouh !

Lysithea/Ashe : Hyaaaah !

Mercedes : Je vous ai fait peur ? Hi hi. Je venais pour m'excuser. À cause de votre sort, Lysithea, qui nous a plongé dans le noir, j'ai raté plusieurs de mes tirs à l'arc. Donc si vous avez senti des courants d'air, cela était de ma faute. Désolée.

Ashe : Ouf ! Ce n'était que cela.

Lysithea : Plus jamais je n'utiliserai ce sort.

Ashe : Excellente idée !

Mercedes : Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'apprendre ce sort ? Il pourrait servir quand je raconte mes histoires d'horreurs. Hi Hi hi !

Linhardt : Moi aussi, il pourrait me servir si je veux faire une sieste.

Lysithea : ...

**Metteuse en scène**

Dorothea : Vous-là, plus à droite ! Et vous retournez à votre place ! Qu'ils sont épuisants tous ces nobles...

Ingrid : Ma tenue est-elle acceptable ? Va-t-elle vraiment me permettre de danser convenablement ?

Dorothea : Vous êtes absolument adorable ! Et bien sûr que cela va vous permettre de danser. Je vois déjà, le chevalier, vous, combattant en dansant, pour secourir sa princesse...

Edelgard : Et pourquoi la tâche de jouer la princesse m'incombe ?

Dorothea : Tout simplement, parce que c'est toi qui est la plus adaptée à jouer ce rôle. Non, Ingrid ! Ne parlez pas à Ignatz.

Ignatz : Je vais prendre congé afin d'appliquer vos conseils, Ingrid.

Ingrid : Je vais vous accompagner.

Dorothea : Vos décors sont parfaits, Ignatz, ne partez pas ! Et Ingrid, ne le suivez pas dans cette tenue, elle n'est pas tellement adaptée en public... Trop tard...

Edelgard : En d'autres termes, tu me trouves faible, c'est cela ?

Dorothea : Mais non, Edie, ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que tu es... Comment dire...

Edelgard : Pas la peine de t'encombrer à chercher une formulation plus correcte. Je vais aller m'entraîner de ce pas pour y remédier. Et pour pouvoir accomplir mon but...

Dorothea : Moi, qui pensais pouvoir au moins compter sur eux, à défaut de ces nobles... Et dire que le professeur m'a demandé de finir la pièce pour la fin du mois. Être metteuse en scène n'est pas de tout repos...

**Plante carnivore**

Bernadetta : L-lâchez-moi !

Ingrid : Professeur, je vous l'ai amenée, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Byleth : Merci.

Caspar: T'es trop forte Ingrid ! Réussir à défoncer une porte comme ça, faut que tu m'apprennes ! Aïe...

Byleth : Ne vous agitez pas, cela ne fera qu'empirer votre blessure. Bernadetta, vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?

Bernadetta : Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Moi, avoir fait exprès de raté l'entraînement ? Non...

Caspar : On ne parle pas de ça ! Mais ce que t'as fait dans la serre ! Ha ! Professeur, au secours, elle m'attaque !

Byleth : Arrêtez de vous agiter ainsi. Et ne montez pas sur mon bureau, il y a votre dernière évaluation dessus ! Bernadetta, comment on est censé faire pour qu'elle ne morde plus ?

Bernadetta : Pourquoi moi ? J-je ne sais pas g-gérer les monstres !

Caspar : Quels monstres ? On te parle de ta plante carnivore, que t'as planté hier soir !

Bernadetta : Hein, mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Enfin, vous m'avez compris... Pourquoi êtes-vous aller l'embêter ?

Caspar : Mais c'est elle qui m'a mordu et qui n'a plus voulu me lâcher !

Byleth : À l'avenir, prévenez-moi, quand vous décidez de planter des fleurs, dans la serre. Et arrêtez de sortir la nuit, après vous avez de mauvais résultats.

Bernadetta : Compris... J'espère qu'Ingrid a fini de réparer ma porte. Viens-là, ma douce, toi faire du mal à quelqu'un, ils sont dérangés... J'ai plein de mouches que tu pourras gober, hi hi hi !

**Mauvaise affectation (Cerfs d'Or)**

Hilda : Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Claude : On a appris qui était notre professeur pour cet année...

Lorenz : Et ce n'est pas le nouveau professeur...

Hilda : Donc... il s'agit du professeur Hanneman... Adieu mes rêves de journées shopping ! Quoique certains élèves ont l'air assez naïfs pour faire mes devoirs à ma place.

Raphaël : Mais il a quoi de si mauvais ce professeur ?

Lorenz : Il est censé nous donner des contrôles chaque semaine, la majorité des cours seront théoriques...

Raphaël : Tout mais pas ça... J'ai que des biscottos... Et si je vais chercher ma sœurette pour qu'elle prenne les cours théoriques à ma place, et je ne fais que les cours pratiques ?

Claude : Bonne idée, même si je ne pense pas qu'on l'autoriserait... Si seulement on avait eu le professeur Manuela avec ses absences de trois jours sur cinq, et avec ses anecdotes sur ses amours brisés, j'aurais pu tester mes poisons en toute tranquillités...

Hilda : Donc personne n'est content de cette affectation ? Peut-être toi Lysithea, tu adores étudier, non ?

Lysithea : « Père de l'emblémancie », tu parles... S'il s'approche de moi, je le brûle, compris ?!

**Bonne affectation (Aigles de Jais)**

Ferdinand : Ainsi le verdict est tombé ! Et on peut dire que la Déesse est de notre côté.

Caspar : Youhou ! Vive faire ce qu'on veut tout au long de l'année !

Dorothea : J'aurais été bien curieuse de connaître le nouveau professeur de cet année. Il aurait pu faire un bon parti.

Ferdinand : N'êtes vous donc pas heureuse que cela soit votre idole notre professeur ?

Dorothea : Bien sûr que si ! Mais je me demandais juste si notre avenir serait différent si on avait eu un autre professeur. Au moins, elle excusera mes retards, si je lui dis que j'avais eu des rendez-vous avec des beaux partis.

Linhardt : Génial, j'aurais l'occasion de faire des siestes et d'étudier notre professeur.

Caspar : Mais le professeur Manuela n'est pas porteuse d'emblème.

Linhardt : Peut-être pas. Mais sa capacité à s'endormir pendant qu'elle fait cours m'intéresse tout autant.

Dorothea : Et encore, tu ne la jamais vu s'endormir en plein représentation ! Ha ha ! La production avait dû chercher une remplaçante et la remplacer en quatrième vitesse, tout en faisant croire que cela était normal.

Ferdinand : Tant qu'elle ne nous fait pas boire en cours, cela me va.

Dorothea : Ha, et bien comment dire qu'elle pourrait très certainement le faire...

**Double personnalité**

Annette : Ha ! Le voilà !

Ignatz : Paraissons naturel pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Hubert : Bonjour, serez-vous où serais Dame Edelgard ?

Annette : Elle était au terrain d'entraînement, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Hubert : Merci, je vais aller voir si elle y est.

Ignatz : Ouf... C'était le Hubert sympathique qui était là, et non pas le terrifiant...

Annette : Et heureusement !

Hubert : Ils parlent dans mon dos, cela me donne envie de leur donner une bonne leçon.

Annette : Ha, i-il revient ! Hubert, voulez-vous autre chose de notre part ?

Hubert : C'était juste pour vous dire d'aller faire vos adieux à vos amis. Vous comprenez très certainement que je ne peux laisser des personnes qui sachent où est Dame Edelgard en vie, ils pourraient représenter une menace. Ha ha ha...

Ignatz : Il est enfin parti... On dirait vraiment qu'il a une double personnalité...

Annette : Peut-être même qu'il est possédé par une entité maléfique !

Ignatz : Si tel est le cas, il faut prévenir Flayn, elle pourrait essayer de le soigner grâce à sa magie !

Annette : Attendez... Et s'il le faisait exprès de se comporter ainsi... ?

Annette/ Ignatz : Non, c'est impossible...

**Pour les chefs !**

Raphaël : Professeur ! Professeur ! Lysithea, et moi-même avons un service à vous demander.

Byleth : Dites-moi lequel.

Lysithea : Nous aimerions intégrer votre classe.

Dimitri : Je pense que cela serait une bonne idée de les intégrer à la classe des Lions de Saphirs. Mais la décision vous revient, professeur.

Byleth : Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous rejoindre. Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous rejoindre ?

Dimitri : N'est-ce pas évident, professeur ? C'est certainement pour notre esprit de chevalerie !

Lysithea : Heu... Non.

Dimitri : Ce sont alors peut-être les légendes de Faerghus qui vous ont séduits ? Ou bien, vous voulez apprendre le maniement de la lance ?

Lysithea : Toujours pas.

Raphaël : C'est pour les chefs, qu'on veut vous rejoindre !

Byleth : Les chefs ?

Raphaël : Ouais ! Ashe et Dedue font la meilleure cuisine, il y paraît ! Et ils font souvent des buffets à volonté ! Ha ha, c'est parfait pour mes biscottos !

Lysithea : Et Mercedes fait les meilleures pâtisseries du monastère ! J'en salive d'avance !

Dimitri : Bien, c'est une raison comme une autre... Mais j'accepte votre venue à une seule condition. Vous me laissez les plats que Flayn prépare.

Byleth : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se fait une joie de vous les laisser...

**Victoire égal repas**

Byleth : On a gagné cette bataille, vous savez donc ce que cela veut dire...

Ashe : Qu'on en est tous sortis vivants ?

Dedue : Et Son Altesse n'a eu aucune égratignure.

Byleth : Heu... Oui, ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, mais je ne pensais pas à cela...

Dorothea : Professeur, ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à faire un buffet pour fêter la victoire...

Ingrid : Dites-moi que si !

Byleth : J'admire votre entrain, Ingrid. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle.

Ingrid : Ashe, Dedue, suivez-moi ! Je vais vous faire la liste des repas.

Dedue : Espérons qu'il reste assez de vivres dans le garde-manger... Avec tous les buffets que le professeur organise, il réduit considérablement.

Dorothea : J'ai l'impression qu'on gagne plus de calories qu'on en perd avec toute cette histoire... Qu'organiseriez-vous, professeur, si on perdait une bataille ?

Byleth : Un buffet ! Rien de meilleur pour remonter le moral des troupes !

Dimitri : Une logique... unique, tout comme vous. La victoire ou la défaite est donc affilié à un banquet. En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir si déterminé pour en faire.

**De longs cheveux...**

Sylvain : Bien le bonjour, charmantes demoiselles ! Vous êtes nouvelles ici ?

Linhardt : Zzz... Zzz...

Sylvain : Votre amie dort ? Vous feriez mieux de l'amener à l'infirmerie, il y a des lits disponibles. Et une fois fait, je pourrais vous faire visiter le monastère... Et pourquoi pas ma chambre, avec.

Felix : Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes commentaires graveleux !

Sylvain : Felix, c'est toi ? Avec Linhardt ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnu de dos... Pff, pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux détachés ? Ha ha ha!

Felix : Te moques pas de moi !

Linhardt : Bonjour, Sylvain. Il s'agissait simplement d'une expérience sur les emblèmes, et pour ce faire, il fallait avoir les cheveux détachés.

Felix : Tout ceci est de votre faute, Linhardt...

Sylvain : Je comprends... Et c'est si hilarant ! Ha ha ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux détachés. Il faut que Dimitri et Ingrid te voient ainsi, je vais les chercher, bouges pas ! Ha ha ha !

Felix : Je te promets que si tu fais cela, tu en payeras les conséquences !

Sylvain : Je prends volontiers le risque.

**Esprit**

Petra : Marianne, vous êtes comme une esprit. Aussi invisible qu'eux mais très fort.

Marianne : Moi, forte ? Vous devez vous tromper...

Léonie : Allez dire ça aux ennemis que vous avez trucidé lors du dernier combat.

Marianne : Vous devez certainement confondre...

Petra : Je vous ai vu avec mes yeux tuer nos ennemis, telle une bête.

Léonie : C'est un esprit ou une bête, finalement.

Marianne : Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je devrais partir, je pourrais me retourner contre vous !

Léonie : Elle a disparu si vite...

Petra : Comme les esprits de Brigid, Marianne est bien une esprit ! Il ne faut juste pas lui faire peur, sinon elle pourra disparaître pour tout le temps.

Léonie : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Elle se fait peur elle-même. Je pense juste qu'elle est une très grande guerrière.

Petra : Non, Marianne est une esprit ! Je vais aller lui faire mes prières.

Léonie : Des causes perdues, ces deux-là...

* * *

**Dans la voie des Lions de Saphirs, je vois vraiment Byleth comme un(e) ventre sur patte. ':) J'espère qu'elles vous auront plu, et à très vite ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Bien qu'en ce moment j'ai mille et une idée de fan-fiction, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire des saynètes sur Three Houses ! :) **

**Il y a une saynète se situant dans la deuxième partie du jeu, et dévoile juste la coiffure post-timeskip d'Ingrid et de Dimitri ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Les craintes d'un frère**

Seteth : Claude, Professeur, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Claude : Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé ?

Byleth : J'ai pourtant bien surveiller Claude et ses poisons...

Claude : Professeur, votre non-confiance en moi me blesse... Même si je dois avouer que cela n'est pas dénué de raison.

Seteth : Oui, oui, certes. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet auquel je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. Flayn a rejoint votre classe dernièrement, et il ne doit rien lui arriver, pas même une égratignure.

Byleth : C'est sensé insinué quelque chose ? Seteth, sachez que je prends soin de tous élèves, sans exception. Sauf si l'envie en prend à un de mes élèves de vouloir me défier dans un duel, où là je ne retiens pas mes coups... Il faut passer par là pour ne pas perdre son autorité.

Seteth : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu – Rhea vous tient en trop haute estime pour vous renvoyer, de toute manière. Toutefois, je vous prierais d'écarter tout individu qui pourrait voler le cœur de ma sœur.

Claude : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Toutes les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour moi ! Enfin, quand le Professeur n'est pas dans les environs... Ce fut un plaisir, Seteth, d'apaiser vos craintes. À bientôt !

Seteth : Hmm... Je ferais peut-être mieux d'envoyer Flayn, dans un monastère, ce genre d'endroit est calme. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, on est dans un monastère...

**Jupon**

Dorothea : Merci encore, Manuela de m'aider à chercher mon jupon.

Manuela : Mais de rien, entre diva faut bien s'entraider ! Il n'y a plus que le terrain d'entraînement où on a pas cherché.

Caspar : Hey Dorothea ! Et bonjour, professeur. Je viens de finir mon entraînement, je peux vous aider ?

Manuela : Quel charmant petit garçon ! En effet, tu pourrais nous aider. On cherche... un tissu bleu clair qu'a perdu Dorothea.

Caspar : Ho, je vois ! Je vais vous aider ! Laissez-moi juste éponger la sueur que j'ai eu pendant mon entraînement !

Manuela : Ne serait-ce pas votre...

Dorothea : J'ai bien peur que cela soit effectivement le cas... Caspar, ne vous embêtez pas plus, je viens de me souvenir où je l'avais mis ! Manuela, où allez-vous ?

Manuela : Dans une taverne de la ville... J'aurais besoin de quelque chose d'assez fort pour me consoler... Aucun homme n'a jamais fais cela avec un de mes jupons... C'est si romantique...

**Bonne affectation** **(Lions de Saphir)**

Dedue : Ainsi notre professeur...

Felix : Est cette diva pathétique... !

Ingrid : Ton langage Felix ! Même si le professeur Manuela n'est peut-être pas la plus sérieuse quand il s'agit de cours ou d'entraînements, tu dois la respecter !

Sylvain : Et puis, comme cela je pourrais en profiter pour t'apprendre à draguer.

Annette : J'ai entendu dire que ses classes s'enfouissent sous un nuage de poussière et de désordre... Je sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, si je ne range pas un minimum !

Ashe : Mon grand-frère l'avait eu, quand il était venu étudier ici ! Il m'a dit que le professeur avait essayé de séduire plusieurs élèves, dont lui...

Mercedes : Apparemment, ce n'est pas la meilleure affectation pour notre classe, hi hi !

Dimitri : Le professeur Manuela n'est peut-être pas la plus sérieuse, en effet... Mais ensemble, si on reste unit, nous parviendrons à réussir cet année ! Avec moi, les Lions de Saphir !

**De court cheveux ( 2ème partie)**

Sylvain : Ingrid, quel hasard de te trouver ici ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te cherchais, hein... Et ne va pas croire que je te drague, mais j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe ! Elle est très belle !

Felix : Sérieusement, Sylvain ?! Tu le fais exprès ou t'es juste idiot ?

Sylvain : Felix, tu es là aussi... Je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi le sens de ces paroles ?

Felix : Mais quel plaie... Si tu pouvais te servir de tes yeux plus que de ta bouche, cela arrangerait tout le monde !

Dimitri : Ha ha ha ha... ! C'est si hilarant que tu m'aie pris pour Ingrid ! Mais je te remercie pour le compliment. Ha ha !

Sylvain : Dimitri, c'est vous... ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnu de dos... Je vous confonds de plus en plus souvent avec Ingrid...

**Haine des poissons**

Petra : Léonie, je me rends pêcher. Souhaitez-vous venir avec moi ?

Léonie : J'y viens justement de l'étang... Je voulais pêcher, mais quand j'ai vu qui était en train de pêcher, j'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour. Vous devriez faire comme moi...

Petra : Des gens vous font mal, Léonie ? Personne fait mal à mes amis ! Je vengerai toi !

Léonie : Du calme ! Personne me fait du mal. C'est plutôt aux poissons qu'on fait du mal... Le personnel de l'Église est en train de pêcher...

Petra : Esprits de Brigid n'aiment pas les personnes qui font de la douleur à la nature... ! Mais pourquoi le personnel fait le mal aux poissons ?

Léonie : C'est plus au sens métaphorique... Ils pêchent d'une façon peu commune, si on peut dire ça... Entre un qui n'arrête pas de crier et fait fuir tous les poissons, un autre qui pêche sans appât et le dernier qui ne remonte jamais sa ligne... Et si par miracle ils réussissent à pêcher un poisson ils le donnent à...

Ashe : Flayn ! Arrêtez le feu, vous allez...

Flayn : Mince ! Je crois avoir avoir carbonisé ce poisson... Je vais voir s'ils ont réussi à pêcher un autre poisson !

Petra : Avez-vous la haine des poissons, à Fòdlan ?

Léonie : Non, non... Juste des personnes très particulières et uniques...

**Roturières**

Byleth : Les filles, vous devez savoir de quoi je veux vous parler.

Dorothea : Oui, Professeur. Mais nous restons sur nos positions. On a rien à se reprocher.

Byleth : Je sais qu'il est... comment dire, difficile à supporter...

Mercedes : Difficile ? Je vous trouve bien gentil...

Annette : Il n'a jamais voulu m'adresser la parole !

Flayn : Mon grand-frère m'interdit de lui parler, alors j'ai juste suivi le mouvement !

Byleth : Je comprends vraiment votre point de vue. Mais lors d'un vrai combat, où la mort risque à tout moment d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer...

Annette : Je suis sûre que même la mort ne veut pas lui !

Dorothea : Elle ne doit pas être assez « noble » pour lui...

Byleth : Faisons un marché, d'accord ? Lors de vrais combats, vous soignerez Lorenz et ne l'ignorerais pas. Puis moi, lors des entraînements, je vous laisserai le viser et je ferai semblant de ne rien voir.

Toutes les filles : Marché conclu !

**Mauvais professeurs ?**

Lysithea : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller à ces cours de magie...

Lorenz : Pour améliorer vos compétences en magie.

Lysithea : M'améliorer ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je vois pas comment un prof qui ne sait même pas utiliser feu peut m'apprendre quelque chose !

Ignatz : Mais vous non plus, Lysithea, ne savez pas lancer ce sort...

Lorenz : Mais on enchaîne directement avec un cours de foi, du professeur Manuela, après !

Lysithea : Avec elle, aussi ?!

Ignatz : Vous savez les emblèmes facilite beaucoup l'utilisation de magie...Alors, je trouve cela extraordinaire que le professeur Manuela soit capable de pratiquer la magie !

Lysithea : Dites-moi que vous vous fichez de moi ! Même Raphaël serait capable de lancer des sorts de soins plus puissants ! Ces profs sont incompétents dans leur domaine, et le débat est terminé !

**Cours de peinture**

Bernadetta : P-pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit être responsable de ce cours... ?

Edelgard : Car le Professeur trouve que vous êtes la meilleure en peinture.

Ignatz : Et cela est vrai !

Bernadetta : A-alors pour peindre... Il faut de la peinture et des pinceaux... On a besoin aussi d'une toile...

Edelgard : Bernadetta, on sait les bases et le matériel qui faut pour pouvoir peindre... Vous nous prenez pour qui ?

Bernadetta : Hyaaaa ! Je vous ai énervé Dame Edelgard ! Ne m'exécutez paaaaaaaaas !

Ingrid : Mais calmez-vous ! Personne ne va mourir !

Ignatz : Et si vous commenciez par nous expliquer comment vous peignez ?

Bernadetta : C-comment je peins ? Alors d'abord... Je cherche un endroit tranquille, où je suis sûre que personne ne passe... Comme ma chambre ! Ou la forêt maudite du monastère. P-puis une fois que j'ai fini ma peinture, je la mets dans mon coffre-fort... pour que personne puisse se moquer...

Ingrid : Rien ne va. Bernadetta, tenez-vous droite, et ayant la voix portante comme ceci, pour que toute la salle vous entende.

Ignatz : Et puis, n'hésitez pas à appliquer une gestuelle à ce que vous dites. Si Ingrid est d'accord, je propose que nous vous faisions une démonstration de comment animer ce cours.

Edelgard : Je croirai rêver... Finalement notre professeur du jour se fait expliquer son cours par ses élèves... On marche la tête à l'envers...

**Aide**

Cyril : Maintenant, faut que je m'occupe de ranger le bois. Tiens... Il est déjà rangé... J'ai dû oublié que je l'avais fait, et avec les écuries en plus...

Lysithea : Bonsoir, Cyril ! Puis-je vous aider à faire quoi que ce soit ?

Cyril : Bonsoir, Lysithea. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je fais juste mon travail, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Vous devriez garder votre énergie pour étudier. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore les tables du réfectoire à nettoyer.

Lysithea : À bientôt. J'espère qu'ils auront eu le temps de finir pendant que j'occupais Cyril...

Mercedes : C'était la dernière table !

Claude : J'entends des bruits de pas, cela doit être lui ! Cachons-nous !

Cyril : Tiens, les tables sont propres ! J'ai dû les faire, à un moment. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je me suis amélioré cette année ! Je finis mon boulot beaucoup plus tôt et je suis moins fatigué.

Mercedes : Cela me fait tellement plaisir de l'aider dans ses tâches !

Claude : Moi aussi. Faudrait juste qu'il apprenne à se reposer plus sur les autres. Pleins de personnes seront prêtes à l'aider.

**Invitation particulière**

Rhea : Cher enfant, je tenais à vous accompagner aux portes de ce monastère, pour vous souhaitez bon voyage.

Byleth : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de mes élèves pendant mon séjour. Et qu'ils ne vous causeront pas de soucis.

Rhea : Soyez sans crainte, je m'occuperai de tout. Profitez-bien de l'occasion que vous avez. On a pas tous les jours la chance de participer à un tournoi multi-dimensionnel, où seul les plus grands héros de chaque univers combattent.

Dimitri : Professeur, tenez ! J'ai enfin pu récupérer la Relique de Héros transmise par ma famille. Avec toutes les crises internes qui secouent le royaume, j'ai dû convaincre le régent de me la laisser vous la prêter. J'espère qu'elle vous servira lors de vos combats.

Claude : Donc vous voilà en possession des Reliques de Héros des trois futurs dirigeants ! Quand Seteth apprendra que Dame Rhea vous a laissé amené l'Épée du Créateur, il risque de faire une attaque ! Je ne manquerai pas ce spectacle !

Dimitri/ Edelgard : Lors de votre séjour, il vous sera amené de rencontrer de multiples héros. Si, par hasard, vous en rencontrerez qui auront envie de recommencer une nouvelle vie, faites les rejoindre le Royaume/ l'Empire !

Claude : Vous êtes toujours si abruptes à ce que je vois... J'aurais pensé à tenir une correspondance avec notre cher Professeur, et lui suggérer l'idée de recruter des héros, dans une de mes futures missives.

Byleth : Vous n'avez pas changé, vous trois... Prenez bien soin de vous, et de vos classes.

Sothis : En route pour le tournoi Smash Bros ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont épuisants tous ses gosses, mais avec tout le travail qu'on a fait, on a bien mérité des vacances ! Quoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai travaillé, je te ferais dire ! Remonter le temps c'est fatiguant ! S'il n'y a que des héros réunis, cela voudra dire vacance et calme tout le temps qu'on sera là-bas !

* * *

**Alors oui, je trouve les deux profs tellement nuls comparé aux élèves... ':) Les élèves ont de bien meilleures sorts et les apprennes plus vite que les profs...**

**Je trouve Cyril mignon ! Et à chaque fois, je suis dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à faire ses tâches... :'(**

**Et pauvre Sothis qui attend de trouver du calme en rejoignant le tournoi Smash Bros... Quel désillusion ! x)**

**À bientôt ! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais qu'est-ce ? Dix nouvelles saynètes ! Je me suis encore éclaté à les écrire, alors j'espère qu'elles vous feront également rigoler ! :) J'ai inclut les Loups dans les saynètes, mais il n'y a aucun spoil de l'histoire du DLC !**

**J'ai fini la voix des Cerfs ! Il ne me manque plus que celle de l'Eglise à faire. Et j'ai passé les plus de trois cents heures sur ce jeu... Enfin je suis pratiquement à quatre cents, avec tout le temps que je passe dans les extra... XD**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Sucreries**

Lysithea : Dame Edelgard, vous êtes la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse !

Edelgard : Voyons, ce n'est rien. Régalez-vous autant que vous le voulez.

Lysithea : Toutes ses sucreries pour moi, le rêve ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que le Professeur est interdit au personnel de l'académie de me donner des sucreries... Cela pourrait nuire à ma santé, apparemment ! Mais d'ailleurs, comment cela se fait que vous sachiez que je suis privée de friandise ?

Hubert : Elle a ses informateurs.

Edelgard : Autrement dit : Hubert.

Lysithea : Cromment ça se frait qu'il soit là, lui ?

Hubert : Si le Professeur apprend que Dame Edelgard vous offre ces abominables aliments sucrées, elle sera sévèrement sanctionnée... Alors je monte la garde, pour surveiller si le Professeur arrive... Je ne peux laisser Dame Edelgard être punie pour ma propre faiblesse...

Edelgard : J'ai un marché à vous faire, Lysithea. Je vous fournis autant de gâteau que vous le voulez, et en contrepartie vous apprenez à Hubert tout ce que vous savez sur la magie obscure. Acceptez-vous ?

Lysithea : Oui, évidemment ! Comme si je pouvais me passer de sucre... Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que je le permet de qualifier les sucreries « d'abominables », compris ?!

**De la... Gentillesse ?**

Lorenz : Marianne, vous avez oublié votre mouchoir dans la classe, tenez. Permettez-moi de vous dire qu'encore aujourd'hui, vous êtes sublime.

Léonie : Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Claude : J'ai plus entendu que vu... Mais oui, c'est pour le moins inattendu...

Léonie : J'aurais dit déconcertant...

Hilda : Hooo ! Un nouveau couple va se former !

Léonie : On parle de Lorenz, là... On a forcement dû lui jeter un sort... Il ne peut pas faire des actes de... de...

Hilda : Gentillesse ? Apparemment si ! Haaaa, l'amour !

Claude : Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Léonie. Derrière tout ce vernis nobiliaire et ces airs insupportables, un cœur se cache. Un cœur qui lui permet d'être gentil !

Léonie : Je vais quand même demander à Manuela de l'ausculter. Par précaution...

**Foudre**

Caspar : Les filles...? Je peux vous demander quelque chose...? Mais promettez-moi de ne pas vous moquer ! Surtout toi, Dorothea !

Dorothea : Mais, je ne me moque jamais de toi, « grand frère » ! Hi hi !

Mercedes : Allez-y Caspar, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous pouvons faire, dites-le nous. N'ayez pas peur.

Caspar : C'est au sujet du prochain combat... J'aimerais que vous n'utilisiez pas vos sorts de Foudre !

Mercedes : Je veux bien... Mais j'ai peur de ne pas en saisir la raison ?

Caspar : C'est car... Car j'ai peur de la foudre et des orages ! Rien ne me fait plus peur que ça !

Constance : Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses... Avoir un sort qui peut effrayer votre formidable personne est un sacrilège pour la médiocre personne que je suis...

Mercedes : Mais d'habitude nous utilisons ces sorts, et vous n'en avez pas peur. Pourquoi ?

Caspar : J'ai perdu mon amulette me protégeant de la foudre... Et j'attends que le Professeur la retrouve et me la redonne !

Dorothea : Et tu es fan de Catherine, et de son épée Fulgurante. Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi, Caspar.

Catherine : Cela doit être car mon épée n'envoie pas d'éclair ! Comme si une lame pouvait être chargée d'électricité ! Ha ha !

**Acrobatie**

Balthus : Et dites, Professeur, vous n'avez jamais eu l'idée de faire des acrobaties pendant que vous combattiez ? Par exemple, que vous lanciez votre épée en l'air, enchaîniez sur une pirouette aérienne, et puis que vous fendiez sur l'ennemi ?

Byleth : Jamais. J'ai préféré vivre plutôt qu'essayer de faire l'imbécile sur le champ de bataille...

Yuri : Pourquoi tu demandes ça, tout à coup ? Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ta question n'est pas anodine.

Balthus : Tu te trompes ! Comme si je n'étais qu'intéressé par les gens, juste si ça peux me profiter... Mais Professeur vous devriez vraiment essayer au prochain combat de faire des acrobaties ! Et puis, n'ayez pas peur pour votre vie, le Roi de la Castagne vous protégera !

Byleth : Je rejoins Yuri... Vous connaissant vous avez une autre idée derrière la tête...

Balthus : Bon, peut-être que j'ai conclus un accord avec plusieurs demoiselles... Si j'arrivais à vous faire faire des acrobaties pour que ces filles puissent vous mater, elles allaient me payer. Cet argent pourra servir à éponger quelques unes de mes dettes ! Les filles vous préfèrent à moi...

Edelgard : Des acrobaties ? Hmm... Peut-être que moi, je pourrais convaincre le Professeur d'en faire à mes côtés... Pouvoir faire des sauts démesurés peut être un avantage considérable lors de bataille.

**Feh**

Claude : Petra, que faites-vous avec cet arc dans le monastère ?

Petra : Je chasse l'animal.

Bernadette : Hya ! J-je suis pas un animaaaaal ! Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai vexée ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir...

Petra : Je ne chasse pas vous, Bernadetta. Mais l'animal blanc volant, là !

Bernadetta : Vous voulez tuer Feh ? M-mais pourquoi ?

Petra : Feh ? C'est la nom que vous donnez à l'animal ?

Claude : Alors ici, on appelle cet animal une chouette. Et Feh, c'est le nom qu'a donné Rhea à cette chouette. Bien que, pour en avoir déjà mangé, les chouettes sont très bonnes, je pense qu'on vous en voudrait si vous tuez celle-là !

Petra : Vous nommer les animal en Fòdlan, comme pour les humains ? Et Feh fait quoi, ici ?

Claude : Feh est la messagère de l'Académie des Officiers ! C'est elle qui gère tout notre courrier !

Bernadetta : Mèèèèère, p-pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ici ? A-avec des mangeurs de chouette ?! Ouinnnnn...

**Revoir les bases**

Raphaël : Haaa ! Je ne comprends rien !

Marianne : Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ? Nous... pourrions peut-être vous aider... Puisque vous êtes assis à côté de moi, cela doit être de ma faute si vous ne comprenez rien...

Raphaël : Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tout !

Byleth : Marianne, pouvez-vous arrêter de dire que tout est de votre faute ? Et on va aller loin, si vous me dites que vous ne comprenez rien, Raphaël... Comprenez-vous au moins les mots des phrases ? Les phrases en elles-mêmes ?

Raphaël : Je crois... ?

Hilda : Raphaël, il vous suffit juste de suivre votre instinct et de dire la première chose à laquelle vous pensez ! Ou si c'est un choix, celui que tu veux ! Surtout quand c'est pas noté ! C'est plus simple comme ça !

Byleth : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... Cela vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale...

Sothis : Ne t'avises pas de dire que ta santé mentale est mal en point par ma faute ! Je te promets que si tu le dis, tu le paieras !

Byleth : Hmm... Reprenons Raphaël, l'énoncé nous dit « les forces ennemies sont au nombre d'une centaine, vos unités sont trente épéiste, vingt soldat et guerrier, et vingt-cinq archers [...] Avez-vous une chance de gagner ? » Il suffit d'additionner vos troupes, puis calculer les statistiques de leur arme et armure, pour finir par calculer le pourcentage de perte. Vous-avez besoin d'aide pour les statistiques ou pour le pourcentage ?

Raphaël : Pour l'addition, d'abord ! Comment on fait pour additionner ?

Hilda : Heureusement que tu n'as pas repris le commerce de tes parents...

**Vaudou**

Ashe : Où m'emmenez vous, Petra ? Et pourquoi m'avez réveillé à une heure si tardive... ?

Petra : Pour que appreniez moi les techniques secrètes des roturiers, je vais apprendre à vous les techniques de Brigid.

Ashe : Petra, je n'ai pas technique à vous transmettre... Je vous le promets. Et je ne veux maudire personne !

Petra : Nous voilà arrivés. Hubert, j'ai de la gratitude pour vous de nous avoir attendu.

Hubert : Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous ai juste attendu, car j'ai besoin de vos malédictions pour accomplir la tâche qui m'est dû.

Ashe : Wow, ce feu de bois ! Êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir faire brûler un tel feu dans le monastère ? Et Hubert, que faites-vous ici ?

Hubert : Pour le feu, ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne viendra, je me suis déjà occupé de leur cas. Quant à savoir la raison que je sois ici, elle est toute simple. Dame Edelgard m'a ordonné de ne pas tuer le Professeur, mais s'il lui arrive de terribles accidents... Et bien, vous avez dû me comprendre.

Petra : Vous devez m'écouter, et faire ce que je vous dis. Sinon esprits de Brigid viendront hanter vous... Jetez l'objet personnel sur le feu... Puis dites une phrase que la personne aime répéter...

Ashe : Quoi ? Mais vous ne m'avez prévenu et m'avez sorti de mon lit ! J'ai rien préparé ! Je vais faire comment ? J-j'ai pas envie de me retrouver maudit...

**Mal réparti ?**

Caspar : L'Empire est trop fort ! Les Hresvelg ont une relique de Héros, trop fort ! Vive l'Empire !

Annette : Ne vous enflammez pas, Caspar... La famille royale et la famille Riegan ont aussi des Reliques, vous savez ?

Lorenz : Qu'importe les reliques de héros qu'ont ces familles, le bâton magique Thyrsus de l'illustre famille Hellman Gloucester les bat toutes ! Ho ho ho !

Linhardt : Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne devriez pas vous reposer sur ce bâton... On ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un peut débarquer avec l'emblème de Gloucester, et qu'on préfère le donner à cette personne qui est plus forte en magie que vous...

Lorenz : Calomnies et blasphèmes ! Je pourrais détruire les armées de l'Empire et du Royaume, grâce à ma magie et ce bâton !

Caspar : Pas si vite ! Si ton bâton était le plus puissant, alors pourquoi l'alliance n'est pas le plus grand territoire ? Ton bâton n'est rien face aux Reliques de l'Empire !

Linhardt : À la relique, Caspar. L'empire n'en dispose que d'une.

Lorenz : Ha ha ! L'alliance elle, en dispose de deux, celles des familles d'Hilda et de ce saltimbanque de Claude ! Plus mon bâton ! J'avais donc raison ! Ho ho ho !

Annette : Je ne crois pas que vous ayez raison, Lorenz... Car il y a six Reliques appartenant au Royaume, si on inclut la relique de Catherine !

Caspar : Et vous n'avez jamais voulu agrandir le royaume, avec toutes vos Reliques ? D'ailleurs, je n'en compte que neuf... Elle est où la dixième ?

Linhardt : Un mystère...

**Pierres**

Constance : Hapi, que faites-vous avec ces animaux à quatre pattes qui miaule ou qui aboie ?

Hapi : Ce que je fais ? Je suis en train de les manger, Coco... Ça se voit pas ?

Constance : Vous les mangez ?! C'est tellement ragoûtant ! Mais es-ce un plat célèbre ? Es-ce que la gloire et la fortune de la maison Nuvelle pourra être restauré en m'abaissant à de telles pratiques ?

Dorothea : Voyons très chère, c'est sarcastique. C'est si mignon de vous voir tout prendre au premier degré !

Hapi : Ho, mais qui voilà, Diva ! C'est sympa de voir qu'une personne ici, au moins, comprend mon sarcasme. Vous vous êtes bien entraîné avec Vieille Diva ?

Dorothea : V-vieille diva ? V-vous parlez de M-Manuela ? Oui, oui, ça s'est très bien passé... Et vous que faites-vous avec ces chats et chiens sur la table du réfectoire ?

Hapi : Cela paraît si bizarre que tout le monde doit me poser la question ? Je leur donne simplement des pierres de monstres... Avec tous les monstres qui viennent m'embêter, j'ai trop de pierre, et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de leur en donner.

Constance : Donc vous ne les mangez pas ? Moi qui avais justement commencé à créer un sort pour les transformer en nourriture directement... Mais je persisterai à redorer le nom de ma maison ! Ho ho ho !

Dorothea : Et votre méthode, Hapichou, elle marche ? Je ne vois pas comment ces animaux pourraient s'en servir...

Hapi : Je crois que cela marche. Marianne m'a dit qu'ils troquaient ces pierres contre de la nourriture, à un certain beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés... J'avais d'abord pensé au Professeur, mais vu qu'il n'est pas beau, ça ne doit pas être lui...

**Futur idéal**

Annette : On a enfin fini cette rédaction ! J'espère avoir une bonne note ! Vous vous en êtes sorti comment ?

Mercedes : J'ai été plutôt inspiré! « Le futur que vous aimeriez voir », le thème laissait place à l'imagination aussi !

Felix : Je trouve cela ridicule ! On est venu ici pour apprendre à se battre, pas faire des rédactions...

Sylvain : : Dis plutôt que t'as complètement raté ! J'ai jeté un œil à ta copie, elle était raturée de toute part !

Felix : En même temps, c'est difficile de ce concentrer en étant assis à côté de lui... Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise pendant toute l'évaluation...

Dedue : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Son Altesse sans surveillance, pendant qu'il était si concentré.

Dimitri : Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'en faire pour moi, Dedue ? Je suis en sécurité ici.

Ingrid : Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté... J'espère ne pas avoir une trop grosse mauvaise note...

Sylvain : En beauté, je te mettrai vingt sur vingt ! Et je ne pense pas être le seul... Tiens, Ashe, t'es étonnamment discret ! Cela s'est bien passé, pour toi ?

Ashe : Hein ?! Ho... Oui, ça c'est bien passé ! J'ai été inspiré. J'ai dit que le futur que j'aimerais voir, c'était que l'Empire, l'Alliance et le Royaume signent tout trois un traité de paix, pour qu'ils ne se fassent plus la guerre ! Puis que Fòdlan prospérerait grâce aux trois maisons dirigeantes du continent !

Dimitri : Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir un tel futur naître ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour y arriver ! Mais, j'ai l'impression que tu nous dis pas tout... N'aie pas peur, personne ne va se moquer, mais si tu veux garder cela pour toi je comprends.

Ashe : C'est juste que j'ai dit, aussi, que je souhaitais pouvoir me marier avec la personne que j'aimais... Enfin, d-dans le cas où j-j'aimerais une p-personne ! C-ce n-n'est pas comme si j'aimais une personne que je c-côtoie et qui se s-situe dans la salle où on v-vient de sortir ! Ha ha...

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à faire un clin d'œil sur mon couple préféré, le Ashe x Byleth, à la fin ! ':)**

**Alors, pour les moins de 5 % de la population qui sont fans de Lorenz, je décline toute responsabilité de maltraitance. Je dis juste ce que les personnages pensent de lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que je prends plaisir à le maltraiter, non non... XD**

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Feh, c'est la chouette mascotte du jeu mobile _Fire Emblem Heroes_. Et sur un stream de Three Houses, les streameurs avaient dit que la chouette qui se baladait dans le monastère était Feh. Et j'ai trouvé l'idée trop cool, donc je l'ai reprise ! :)**

**Et oui, quand on y pense c'est le Royaume qui a le plus de Relique de Héros... ':) Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé la dixième relique, sachant que j'ai déjà compté l'accessoire de Mercedes qui est la gemme d'une arme divine. Pauvre Manuela qui se fait traiter de vielle par Hapi, j'ai adoré ! XD**

**À la prochaine ! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Et voici déjà 10 autres saynètes qui débarquent ! :) J'avais plein d'idées donc je les écris assez rapidement !**

**Pour la première saynète de cette volée, c'est la « suite » de la dernière saynète du chapitre d'avant. Donc si vous vous en souvenez pas, aller jeter un coup d'œil. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

**Note**

Hanneman : Mes élèves m'ont épuisé... Une pause me fera le plus grand bien. Professeur, pourquoi tournez-vous autour de cette table ?

Byleth : Je ne peux pas lui donner une mauvaise note, car il ne la mérite pas... Mais je ne peux pas non plus lui en donner une bonne, il pourrait le prendre comme ma bénédiction... Réfléchis, réfléchis...

Hanneman : Professeur, allez-vous bien ? Et pourquoi, diable Manuela ne fais-vous rien ?

Manuela : Tu as le culot de me dire que je ne fais rien ? Alors que j'ai été là lorsqu'il s'est mis dans cet état ? Pour une fois, je vais laisser passer pour le professeur.

Byleth : Faudrait que je marque le coup, vous ne pensez pas ? Ou bien, je devrais faire comprendre à mon rival de ne plus s'approcher de lui ?

Manuela : Cela fait mal les premières fois, mais croyez-moi, cela ne sert à rien de s'accrocher... Venez boire un verre en ma compagnie, pour vous changer les idées ! Je fais toujours ça après un échec amoureux, et je vais beaucoup mieux après.

Hanneman : Échec amoureux ?

Manuela : Et oui... Notre cher professeur connaît son premier échec... Il était en train de corriger les copies de ses élèves sur leur dernière rédaction, quand il a vu que l'étudiant dont il s'est entiché voulait se marier avec la personne qu'il aimait...

Byleth : Et toi, Sothis, tu me permets d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour remonter le temps jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire ? J'aurais le temps de faire qu'Ashe m'aime avant qu'il tombe amoureux de cet autre personne dont il parle dans sa copie...

Sothis : Jamais ! Je pourrais très certainement le faire, mais te voir dans cet état est si drôle ! Ha ha ha ! Et puis, j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne qu'aime ton étudiant...

**Un état inquiétant ?**

Seteth : Rhea, allez-vous bien ?

Flayn : Je pourrais utiliser un sort pour vous soigner !

Rhea : Seteth, Flayn, votre sollicitude me fait chaud au cœur. Mais je crains de ne pas comprendre ce qui vous trouble. Je vais très bien.

Flayn : Grand-frère, je crois que c'est plus grave que ce qu'on pensait...

Seteth : Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vous Rhea ? Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez prévu cette après-midi ?

Rhea : Je vous le répète encore une fois, mes chers enfants, je vais très bien. Et cette après-midi, je prends le thé en compagnie du Professeur.

Flayn : Vous m'inquiétez de plus en plus, Dame Rhea... Ne détestiez-vous pas les boissons chaudes ?

Rhea : Je crois enfin discerner ce qui vous trouble. Et permettez-moi de vous apaiser, je ne les aime toujours pas. Mais pour le Professeur, je ferai un effort. Passez en moment en sa compagnie est si plaisant.

**Qui sait ?**

Hubert : Il faudra que je pense à remercier ce mercenaire de vous avoir sauvé, Dame Edelgard...

Dorothea : Heureusement qu'aucune blessure est à déplorer sur ton joli minois. Hi hi.

Edelgard : J'aurais pu battre ce bandit sans l'aide de ce mercenaire.

Ferdinand : Edelgard, reconnaissez au moins que sans son intervention vous vous seriez retrouver en difficulté !

Hubert : Dame Edelgard n'a aucunement besoin d'aide pour s'illustrer sur le champ de bataille. Dois-je vous rappeler l'issue de vos derniers combats, entre vous et Dame Edelgard ?

Ferdinand : Je vous concède ce point, Hubert. Mais imaginez ce qui serait advenu du futur de l'Empire si notre future dirigeante était tombée au combat !

Dorothea : Ou bien, ce qu'il ne se passerait pas... Mais personne ne peut savoir, si ?

**Dragueurs**

Lorenz : Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir me défier ? Sachez que vous perdrez face à moi !

Sylvain : Je serais déjà surpris que tu séduises une fille... Et vous, Ferdinand, vous êtes toujours partant pour ce défi ?

Ferdinand : Et bien, oui. Je me dois de représenter la maison Aegir dans n'importe quel domaine. Tel est mon devoir !

Sylvain : Je vous réexplique les règles une dernière fois. Nous avons trois mois pour conquérir le plus de cœur possibles, celui qui aura le plus grand nombre de conquête gagnera. Vous êtes part-...

Ingrid : Sylvain.

Sylvain : I-Ingrid !? T-T'es là depuis longtemps... ?

Ferdinand : Ô douce et charmante Ingrid, me feriez-vous l'honneur de partager un repas avec moi ?

Lorenz : Ha ha ! N'écoutez pas les inepties qu'il raconte. Venez plutôt partager un thé avec ma formidable personne ! Je pense que cela serait un privilège pour vous.

Ingrid : Sylvain, je t'assure que si tu fais ce défi, tu vas avoir le double de bleu du nombre de tes conquêtes, lors des entraînements. Et ce, à chaque entraînement. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

**Bonne affectation (Cerfs d'or)**

Ignatz : Nous aurons le professeur Manuela pour cette année...

Lorenz : Vous avez dû mal lire ! Une roturière ne peux décemment pas me donner cours !

Léonie : Non, non, Ignatz ne s'est pas trompé. Dans mon cas, cela m'arrange bien. Vu qu'elle est pratiquement toujours absente, cela me permettra de passer plus de temps avec le capitaine Jeralt !

Marianne : Je devrais sûrement offrir un présent au professeur Manuela, pour me faire pardonner...

Ignatz : Un présent ? Mais pour vous faire pardonner de ?

Marianne : Par ma faute, toutes les relations que le professeur Manuela aura cette année seront vouées à l'échec...

Léonie : Elle arrive très bien à rater toutes ses relations seule, sans l'aide de personne, si tu veux mon avis...

Lorenz : Je ne peux pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse se produire... Et que je suis le seul à être offensé d'un tel choix pour notre classe ! Cela doit être un nouveau coup de Claude...

**Entraînement solitaire**

Edelgard : Hyaa ! Et hya ! ...Pff... Pff...

Claude : Et bien, je suis impressionné par l'ardeur que vous mettez dans votre entraînement, Edelgard ! Même si je doute que l'arbre apprécie, lui...

Edelgard : Claude ?! Mais que faites-vous donc dans cet arbre ? Jouez-vous au chimpanzé ? J'admets que ce rôle vous sied à merveille.

Claude : Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Pour qui me prenez-vous, votre Altesse ? Je m'adonnais à une sieste dans le feuillage de ce feuillu, lorsque tout à coup vos puissants coups sur ce tronc m'ont réveillé.

Petra : Je peux confirmer la sieste. J'étais avec lui, quand vous avez frappé l'arbre, Dame Edelgard.

Edelgard : Vous aussi, vous étiez là, Petra ? Je suis bien surprise de vous voir en compagnie de Claude... Claude, si j'apprends que vous avez mêlé Petra dans un de vos stratagèmes idiots, vous en paierez les conséquences.

Petra : Vous ne devez pas avoir de crainte sur cela, Dame Edelgard. J'apprends à Claude à monter les arbres. Et vous, vous faisiez quel genre d'activité ?

Edelgard : C'est assez gênant de m'afficher comme cela... Je m'entraînais seule sur cet arbre, puisque le terrain d'entraînement était envahie par les étudiants... Et je n'ai trouvé aucun de nos camarades pour un entraînement... Sauf Ferdinand, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas un entraînement de le battre...

**Entre amis**

Ashe : Cyril, où m'emmènes-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé ?

Cyril : On y est presque ! Vous le saurez quand nous serons arrivés ! Voilà, on y est !

Shamir : Cyril, as-tu oublié qu'on avait entraînement, pour que tu te balades avec ton ami ?

Cyril Bien sûr que non ! C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai amené avec moi ! J'aimerais que vous nous fassiez cours à tous les deux !

Shamir : Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment de temps libre... Et que si j'accepte de lui donner cours, cela se fera sur tes heures, Cyril.

Ashe : Quoi ? Je ne savais pas ! Cyril, je ne veux pas que par ma faute, Shamir t'enseigne moins de choses... Je vais rentrer au monastère et vous laisser.

Cyril : Cela me dérange pas que tu prennes sur mes heures, pour aider Ashe ! Et Ashe, s'il-vous-plaît, acceptez la proposition ! C'est bien ce que font les amis, non ?

Ashe : Mais, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi...

Cyril : Mais, je ne me sacrifie pas ! Ça me ferait plaisir au contraire !

Ashe : Vu comme cela... C'est d'accord, j'accepte avec joie ! Merci beaucoup, Cyril !

**Chantage**

Dimitri : Nous avons à te parler, Felix.

Felix : J'ai pas le temps de parler, je dois m'entraîner.

Ingrid : Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme cela ! C'est grave ce que tu fais !

Felix : Ce que je fais ? M'entraîner ? Je ne savais pas que c'était grave.

Ingrid : Ne fais l'innocent, Felix ! Mercedes s'inquiète !

Mercedes : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Annie prend toutes vos corvées... Vous savez, elle ne dort presque plus ces derniers temps...

Dimitri : Qui plus est, hier, je l'ai entendu chanter pendant qu'elle cuisinait, comme par hasard, un de tes plats préférés. Et tu veux savoir les paroles de cette chanson ? « Je dois faire plaisir à Felix ! Il ne faut pas qu'il révèle mon secret ! Alors, je lui prépare un bon met ! ».

Felix : Elle est encore avec cette histoire ?! C'est juste un mal-entendu... Je n'ai ri-...

Ingrid : Cela suffit, Felix ! Ne te cherches pas des excuses !

Dimitri : Tu comprendras, Felix, que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer de tels actes. J'ai dû en parler avec le Professeur, non pas par gaieté de cœur, et il reviendra vers toi pour te donner une punition adéquate.

**J****eu d'argent**

Alois : Vraiment merci beaucoup de m'aider Shamir ! Vous me retirez une épine du pied !

Shamir : Vous devriez plutôt remercier Catherine... Si elle ne m'avait pas cassé les oreilles pendant une semaine avec cette histoire, je n'aurais pas été là...

Alois : C'est vrai, ha ha ha ! Depuis le temps, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous, Catherine ! Vous me sauvez, toujours !

Catherine : Vous vous serez retrouvé sans un sous, voir même avec quelques os en moins, sans moi... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous faire piéger par tout le monde...

Shamir : Je pourrais avoir un peu de silence, pour me concentrer ? Déjà que je mise mon argent dans ce jeu pour récupérer le votre, Alois, j'aimerais ne pas tout perdre...

Alois : Oui, bien sûr ! Vous faites tellement pour m'aider, c'est bien la moindre des choses ! Mais faites attention, l'adversaire est rusée. Elle n'a pas hésité à me prendre par les sentiments pour me dépouiller !

Catherine : Il faut vraiment que je vous apprenne à ne pas vous faire avoir...

Shamir : La prochaine fois, vous ne m'accompagnerez pas, vu que je ne peux pas avoir le silence...

**« Urgence vitale » (2ème partie du jeu/ Sans spoil)**

Caspar : Tu vas voir Lysithea on est bientôt arrivé ! Heureusement que je suis tombé sur toi dans le garde-manger !

Lysithea : Vous voulez dire lorsque je vous ai surpris en train de fouiller à l'intérieur ? C'est sûr que si cela n'avait pas été moi, vous vous seriez retrouvé en mauvaise posture... Une chance pour vous, que j'ai toujours une réserve de gâteaux sur moi, pour votre « urgence vitale ».

Caspar : Je suis de retour Ashe ! J'entre dans ta chambre !

Ashe : Êtes-vous revenu avec un gâteau ? Ho, Lysithea, bonjour ! Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons ce gâteau. Merci beaucoup !

Lysithea : Es-ce un chat que vous portez dans vos bras, Ashe ? Il a l'air si doux ! Enfin, pas comme si le caresser m'intéressait... Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'un gâteau ?

Ashe : Pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce chat ! Enfin, pour être plus précis, l'anniversaire de notre rencontre avec ce chat à Caspar et à moi !

Caspar : Déjà cinq ans ! La bonne époque où nous n'étions que des élèves à l'académie !

Lysithea : Ne me dites pas que c'était cela votre « urgence vitale » ?!

Caspar : Bha si ! C'est bien une urgence vitale ! On ne peut fêter l'anniversaire qu'aujourd'hui ! C'est bien une urgence vitale, non ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est déjà terminé. Il me semble que le seul personnage que je n'ai pas fait encore apparaître dans mes saynètes est Gilbert... Mais, y'a-t-il des fans de lui ? x)**

**C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Caspar ! Joyeux anniversaire à lui ! :)**

**J'espère qu'elles vous auront plu et fait rire ! À bientôt ! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Et me revoici, une nouvelle fois, avec 10 nouvelles saynètes ! :)**

**Avec ce chapitre, on atteint le nombre de 50 saynètes écrites sur Three Houses ! 50 idées que j'ai eu, ça fait beaucoup. Mais, j'en trouverais d'autres ! En espérant qu'elles soient toujours aussi drôles !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Dernier verre**

Yuri/ Balthus : À la vôtre !

Jeralt : À mon dernier verre ici, à la vôtre !

Balthus : Pardon ?! Votre dernier verre ici ?!

Yuri : T'aurais pu avaler ta gorgée, avant de tout me recracher dessus...

Jeralt : Ha ha ha ! Et oui, je ne reviendrais sûrement plus.

Balthus : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Yuri : Fais marcher tes neurones, deux minutes, tu veux ? Il s'est passé quoi y'a quelques jours ?

Balthus : Bha... Le gosse du capitaine est arrivé avec ses élèves, on a bastonné plein d'ennemis, et... L'église nous a reconnus, et les élèves d'en haut peuvent maintenant circuler dans l'Abysse ! Mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi le capitaine ne veut plus boire de pintes avec nous !

Jeralt : Je venais ici, pour être au calme... Loin de tout le remue-ménage des élèves, surtout ceux de mon gamin, qui me demandent plein d'informations sur lui. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre un énième sermon de Seteth, sur l'exemple que je devrais être pour les chevaliers...

**La plus jeune ?**

Raphaël : Et dites, c'est bien vrai que vous êtes l'élève la plus jeune de l'académie ?

Lysithea : Oui, et alors ?! Cela ne fait pas de moi une gamine, pour autant !

Raphaël : Vous me rappelez vraiment ma sœurette, vous savez ! Ha ha !

Petra : Votre jour de naîtr... Jour de naissance, est-il pour bientôt ?

Raphaël : Mais c'est vrai ! Vous et Lysithea êtes nées la même année ! En mille huit cents soixante, hmm...

Petra : mille huit cents soixante quatre.

Lysithea : Pour répondre à votre question, Petra, mon anniversaire est déjà passé. J'ai soufflé mes quinze bougies, cette année...

Raphaël : Vous avez quinze ans ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort avec les maths, mais vous auriez dû fêter vos seize ans, non ? De 1164 à 1180, si je retiens un puis...

Petra : Je n'ai pas encore célébrationner mon jour de naissance. Ne devrais-pas être plus jeune que vous ? Ou auriez vous un autre système de comptage d'années, en Fódlan ?

Lysithea : Je... Mmh... Je ne sais plus, moi !

Raphaël : Ces calculs sont vraiment trop compliqué, je vais demander au professeur de les faire !

**Impassible**

Caspar : Dis Annette, pourquoi ton père ne sourit jamais ?

Annette : Certainement car il culpabilise d'avoir échoué à protéger le roi...

Bernadetta : Il me fait si peur ! Yaaah, il s'approche ! Il veut me tuer !

Gilbert : Je vous ai entendu dire que je vous faisais peur, alors je suis venu m'excuser.

Bernadetta : V-vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en vouloir... Tout ceci est une ruse pour venir me tuer dans mon sommeil, hiii !

Caspar : BOUUUUUH !

Annette : Hya ! Caspar, pourquoi criez-vous de la sorte ?

Gilbert : Y'a t-il un danger dont vous vouliez nous prévenir ?

Caspar : Nan... J'espérais obtenir une réaction de ta part, en criant comme ça... Mais il n'y en a eu aucune.

Annette : Ne me faites pas de telles peurs, Caspar ! Bernadetta, vous allez bien ? Mince, je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie...

**Pois(s)on**

Claude : Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre !

Hubert : Je n'en serai pas si sûr, si j'étais vous... Mes poisons, comparés aux vôtres, ont déjà tués bien nombre d'opposants à Dame Edelgard.

Claude : Ce n'est qu'un léger détail. Récapitulons, vous, vous verserez votre poison dans le ragoût du pêcheur, tandis que moi, je le verserai dans le ragoût à la Daphnel. Le gagnant sera celui qui intoxiquera le plus de personnes. Allons-y !

Hubert : Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi toutes ces personnes gisent sur le sol du réfectoire, en se tenant le ventre ?

Claude : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Hubert : Vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir me battre, alors vous avez empoisonné les plats bien avant, sauf que vous n'avez pas prévu qu'ils soient si vite contaminés ? Je vous pensais être un adversaire digne de ce nom.

Claude : Hé ! J'ai de l'honneur, je vous signale ! Pas comme « l'Ombre de l'Impératrice »...

Flayn : Claude ! Hubert ! Louée soit la Déesse, de vous voir ici ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Claude : Allez-vous bien ? A-t-on voulu une nouvelle fois s'en prendre à vous ?

Flayn : Moi, je vais très bien. Je vous en remercie de vous en soucier. J'ai cuisiné du poisson pour toutes les personnes du monastère, et ils en ont tous pris ! Mais peu après qu'ils l'ont ingéré, ils se sont retrouvé étendus sur le sol en criant que le poisson était en train de détruire leurs intestins... Il faut vite que vous alliez chercher le professeur Manuela !

Claude : Hubert, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, pour affirmer que Flayn remporte notre petit défi. Je ne pense pas que nos poisons puissent égaler son poisson...

**Demander sa main**

Ashe : Merci à vous, Votre Altesse de m'accompagner ! Ainsi que vous, Léonie !

Dimitri : Vu qu'à la base c'était une idée de Sylvain, je me sentirai coupable si cela devait se passer mal...

Ashe : Tout ceci me stresse beaucoup... Mais je dois le faire !

Léonie : Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire ! Le capitaine n'est pas méchant. D'ailleurs, le voilà. Hé capitaine !

Jeralt : Bonjour, Léonie. Bonjour, les garçons. Vous êtes des élèves de la classe de mon fils. Le prince héritier et ?

Ashe : A... A... Aaaaaa-...

Léonie : Ashe. Il s'appelle Ashe. Et il a quelque chose à vous demander.

Ashe : O-oui... Je vou-vou... J'aimerais-... Vous...

Dimitri : Respire. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas plus dur que quand le Professeur te donne des tutorats particuliers...

Ashe : M'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fils ?! Je l'ai enfin dit... Pfiou...

Jeralt : Ha ha ha ! Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour me demander une telle chose ? Ha ha ! Et puis, faudrait plutôt voir avec le principal concerné qu'avec moi. Mais je vais te dire un petit secret... Tu as toutes tes chances. Sur ce, je vous laisse !

Dimitri : Ashe, tu es tout rouge ! Tu vas bien ?

Ashe : T-très bien...

**Café**

Constance : Ho ho ho ! Moi, Constance Von Nuvelle redorera la gloire de ma maison ! Ho ho ho !

Linhardt : Vous voulez bien descendre de votre bureau et arrêtez de crier à tout va ? Je m'apprêtais à commencer une sieste...

Constance : Dormir alors que le cours va débuter, quel irrespect !

Edelgard : Constance, vous êtes encore plus turbulente que d'habitude. Et même si je n'aurais jamais cru dire une telle chose, vous êtes plus turbulente que Caspar lui-même... Comment cela se fait-il ?

Ferdinand : Je crois que je pourrai apporter une réponse à votre questionnement, Dame Edelgard. Dernièrement, Constance s'est acquis à nouveau du café et...

Constance : Et il est vraiment très exquis ! Rien que ce matin, j'en ai pris cinq tasses ! Ho ho ho ! Je déborde d'énergie !

Edelgard : Je ne vois pas en quoi du café expliquerait son comportement...

Linhardt : Et bien, récemment des chercheurs adestriens ont démontré que le café stimulerait les personnes qui en boivent, surtout lorsqu'on en boit à forte dose.

Ferdinand : Évidemment, je le savais, Dame Edelgard. Je vous surpasse dans les dernières avancées scientifiques !

Constance : Ho ho ho ! Je vais très bien ! Une boisson ne peut avoir aucun effet sur mon illustre personne !

**Surnom**

Dorothea : Caspar, tu vas bien ?

Caspar : Mmm... Mouais...

Dorothea : C'est pas très convaincant, ça. Hapi, seriez-vous ce qu'il a ?

Hapi : Yup. Il est triste car je ne lui donne pas de surnom...

Caspar : Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Je suis pas assez inspirant pour toi, Hapi !?

Hapi : Non, mais tu me fais trop penser à Balthus... Aussi crieur et tapageur que lui. Ça me bloque.

Dorothea : Mais, tu en as un, Caspar ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Hi hi...

Caspar : J'en ai un, c'est vrai ?! C'est lequel ?

Dorothea : « Grand-frère », évidemment.

Caspar : Encore avec cette histoire ! T'es pas possible !

Hapi : « Grand-frère », je prends. Comme ça tu seras plus triste de ne pas avoir de surnom, Grand-frère.

**Des armes de guerre**

Byleth : Je vous ai déjà dit non, Sylvain.

Sylvain : Pourrais-je vous convaincre si je vous invitais à dîner ce soir, avec moi ?

Byleth : Certainement pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser la Lance de la Destruction pendant les entraînements.

Ingrid : Je suis de l'avis du Professeur. Les Reliques de Héros n'ont pas une énergie illimitée. Imagine que tu utilises tout son pouvoir lors de l'entraînement, et lorsqu'on en aura besoin elle serait inutilisable.

Sylvain : Mais comment je serai capable de la manier si je ne m'entraîne pas avec elle ?

Ingrid : Tu nous auras pas comme cela. Le professeur sait très bien manier l'Épée du Créateur, alors qu'il ne s'entraîne pas avec. Tu veux l'utiliser juste pour avoir une bonne note en combat, contre les élèves.

Sylvain : Si c'est comme ça, je n'irais plus aux entraînements. Je manierai _ma_ Lance de la Destruction avec les charmantes demoiselles qui voudront de moi...

Byleth : Un instant, Sylvain. Je vous laisserai vous entraîner avec votre Relique de Héros que contre un élève. Dimitri ?

Dimitri : Oui, Professeur ?

Byleth : Il faudrait que vous combattiez Sylvain et sa Lance de la Destruction. Et Sylvain, si vous pensez que cela n'est pas un défi si dur, je pourrai très bien appeler également Claude et Edelgard.

Sylvain : Ce ne sont pas des élèves, mais des armes de guerre... Ha ha ! Professeur, vous m'avez cru ? C'était une blague, voyons ! Je vais de ce pas m'entraîner avec une lance normale...

**Opéra (2ème partie)**

Edelgard : Tu as l'air bien sérieuse, pour une fois, Dorothea. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Dorothea : Edie, tu es toujours aussi froide... Heureusement que je trouve cela attirant !

Hubert : Vous devriez respecter un peu plus, Dame Edelgard.

Dorothea : Oh Hubie ! Cesse de faire ton rabat-joie ! Et dis-moi plutôt un secret sur la jeune Edie !

Edelgard : Un secret... Sur moi ? Je demande des explications.

Dorothea : J'ai commencé à écrire un opéra sur toi ! Et tu comprends, ce qui intéressent les gens ce sont tes petits secrets inavouables. Ceux qui cassent l'image de la fière impératrice. Et qui d'autre que ton fidèle vassal pour apprendre tout ce que tu me caches.

Hubert : Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, mais si cela permet de vous faire encore plus respecté dans tout Fódlan...Tenez, voici les partitions que nous avons déjà rédigées.

Edelgard : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser que j'aime « me goinfrer de sucrerie le soir » ?

Dorothea : Absolument ! C'est ce qui fait ton charme ! Alors, je vous écoute pour tout me dire sur toi !

**Charme ineffectif**

Hilda : C'est injuste, pourquoi c'est à moi de rentrer tout le stock de potion qu'on a reçu dans la réserve... Oh, mais c'est Felix. Bonjour Felix !

Felix : C'est non.

Hilda : Ha ha ! Ce que vous êtes drôle ! Vous ne trouvez pas injuste de faire porter toutes ces potions à une jeune fille frêle telle que moi ?

Felix : Non. Si vous les avez portées jusqu'ici, vous pourrez les porter jusqu'à la réserve.

Marianne : Hilda, êtes-vous sûre à ne pas vouloir que je vous aide à porter les potions ? Le Professeur nous a mis en duo pour le faire...

Hilda : Mais non, Marianne ! Reposez-vous ! Cela me fait plaisir.

Marianne : Je suis désolée d'être aussi maladroite... Je sais que vous avez peur que je brise toutes les potions...

Felix : Si cela vous fait plaisir de les porter, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Hilda : Attendez ! Il est parti. Pourquoi es-ce que cela n'a pas marché ? D'habitude, n'importe quel garçon est ravi de m'offrir son aide... Ai-je perdu mon charme... ? Bon, je vais devoir m'y remettre...

* * *

**Alors, pour ****La plus jeune ?****, c'est bien Petra qui est la plus jeune des étudiantes, et non Lysithea comme dit dans le jeu... Lys est née lors de la lune des Pégases (février), alors que Petra est née durant celle de l'Arc (Septembre. C'est d'ailleurs la meilleure lune ****vu que je suis née sous celle-là moi aussi !XD****). ****Et elles sont nées durant la même année... Alors Intelligent Systems, ça met des mystères à droite à gauche mais ça sait pas compter ? x)**

**Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait faire cette blague de beauf à Sylvain dans ****Des armes de guerre****... Je regrette, je crois ? XD **

**Et pour ****Demander sa main****, j'ai eu cette idée pendant que j'écrivais ****Réécrire la légende****. Et comme vous devez tous vous en douter, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! ^^**

**À bientôt ! :)**


End file.
